DeJaVu
by Naquadria
Summary: Harry and the Dark Lord bump into one another again. And no i am not a death eater because i called Voldie the dark lord. My first story, i would greatly appreciate it if you all R&R, 1st chapters not very long, next one will be a bit longer. CHAPTER 2
1. Running

Rudyard Kipling: "I keep six honest serving men, they taught me all I know, their names are what and why and when and how and where and who."

**I do not own Harry Potter, because if I did own Harry Potter, I wouldn't be writing this fan fic now would I? And Dumbledore wouldn't be dead, or Sirius, but Wormtail might be though. Although I would love to be half as talented as J.K.Rowling, sadly I'm not. This is my first fan fic, so please be nice. I have tried my best to add suspense, and good vocabulary. I know how much it annoys people when characters names are spelt wrong etc. it annoys hell out of me when people haven't used proper English. Criticism is all welcome, however, a well rounded critic would be nice rather than the usual flames, I am accepting new ideas, however their wont be any romance in my storeys, I get sick of the lovey dovey stuff, sorry guys. Please correct me if I get any information wrong, name of streets etc. and I will try and regularly update, it annoys the hell out of me when other s don't update, so I will try not to be a hypocrite and I'll keep updating mine (if you all think its worth updating) however this might be hard seeing as I have lots of A level work to be getting on with. Here's a taster… I'm not really sure where this is going by the way, I'm just writing as I go along… **

**(P.S Sorry about the short chapters!)**

Harry was running through Wisteria Walk, very out of breath. He turned around to see if he had lost them. Seeing that the coast was clear, Harry decided he was aloud to stop for a rest. He sank down into a swing in the park, gulping in the air. Harry had been chased by Dudley's gang for about an hour now, and he had only just been allowed to rest after loosing them. He doubled over, panting. He hated Dudley and his friends. Dudley was boasting that he would be world boxing champion when he was older, and he wanted to use Harry as a punch bag. Harry looked around, and realised sadly, this was where he had first seen Sirius. A pang of guilt swept through him. It had been his fault that his godfather had died. Why couldn't he have not "played the hero" and not gone after him? Why hadn't Harry had thought to ask Snape before he used Umbridges fire place? A sudden wave of anger hit him as he thought of that woman. He hated her. She along with the ministry of magic had accused him of lying about Voldemort returning. She had even given him about a dozen detentions, each one making him use his own blood to engrave in his hand "I must not tell lies" until the message stuck. He still had the scars.

"Their he is!" someone yelled. Harry shot off the swing and jumped over the park fence. He ran for Privet Drive. He could hear people running after him and laughing. As he rounded the corner a flash of red light hit him square in the chest and he fell to the ground.


	2. Rescued

**The second chapter on my first fan fiction. I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters (unfortunately.) I was disappointed because I didn't get any reviews for my first chapter, but I have kept my promise and I'm not being a hypocrite and I'm updating quickly. Next update however probably won't be till next weekend- Collage work calls --**

**By the way, I also want to know if this storey's worth carrying on people, I don't want to bore anyone. **

"**Today is nothing more than tomorrow's yesterday"**

**On with the show….**

**Previously…**

"_Their he is!" someone yelled. Harry shot off the swing and jumped over the park fence. He ran for Privet Drive. He could hear people running after him and laughing. As he rounded the corner a flash of red light hit him square in the chest and he fell to the ground. _

The death Eaters were standing in a circle around their master. "We have the Potter brat sir" said one death eater smugly. Voldie grinned. "Excellent McNair."

Voldemort looked at his faithful death eaters. Well, almost faithful. He knew some of them wished they weren't their with him.

"He is in his cell I presume?" he asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"Yes m'lord." One of them answered.

"Bring him."

"Where am I and what am I doing here?" where Harry's first thoughts when he woke. He sat up and took in his surroundings. He was in a small cell. He felt his way around (which wasn't hard) and felt metal bars where a door should have been. "Ah well" he thought to himself. He knew escaping wasn't going to be easy. It never was. Harry thought he knew who was holding him captive. His best mate _Lord Voldie Butt. _Harry had escaped from Voldemort no less than 5 times. This really was extrodinary in itself because no one lived once Voldemort decided to kill them.

Harry remembered how he was caught. He was running away from his cousin (as usual) when he had been hit by a red light, "Probably been stupefied" he concluded. He knew he only had to hang on for the Order to find him, which wouldn't be long. Suddenly Harry heard loud echoing footsteps that brought him from his thoughts. The doors of his cell swung open. "Potrificus totalus!" Harry felt his arms and legs snap together, he couldn't move or speak. The death eater levitated him off the ground- as if he was a piece of dirt and the man in the cloak could not bear to carry him. "You're going on a meeting with the Dark Lord" said the man, "_As if I couldn't have guessed" _he thought. Harry recognised the death eater's voice, it was Dolohov. It was him, Harry remembered with anger that had cast that spell on Hermione two years ago. _"Damn him."_ Harry thought, if he was going to die, he would takes as many of those Death eater's out with him as he could, and possibly his old pall _Voldie Butt. _

Dolohov guided him through an open door, in which Harry realised, held about 50 death eaters and the Dark Lord himself. "_Uh-oh."_ Was his first intelligent thought.

"Yes Potter _Uh- Oh indeed." _ Said Voldemort. "_He can read minds."_

"_And yes Potter, I can read minds."_ He said, laughing coldly.

Dolohov flicked his wand and suddenly Harry felt himself falling and he landed on the ground with a loud _thump_. He had quite forgotten he was half way in the air.

The Death Eaters created a circle around him, blocking any possible ways out.

"We meet again Potter" ("_as if I need to be told that- how many times have we met Voldie? Theirs no need for the long speeches this time!")_

Voldemort smiled. "No _Long speeches_ then Potter? Do you want me to get on with it? Very well then…_ Crucio!_" Harry felt like his whole body was on fire. But he didn't scream- he wouldn't give them low life's the satisfaction. The room erupted in Death Eaters laughter. He hated them.

As soon as Voldemort had put the curse on him, it ended. Harry was breathing heavily and tried not to vomit.

Voldemort was laughing. "So Harry- you really thought you could beat me?" the Death Eaters laughter got louder. "_Crucio!"_

Harry's body twitched and jerked violently. He wanted nothing more than to die right now.

"Everyone- take it in turns to put the Crucio spell on him, One...Two...Three!" He heard random shouts of "_Crucio!" _from around the room. He couldn't take it any more. Reluctantly he screamed out in pain.

He distantly heard a door banging open and killing curses flying every where. Some narrowly missed him. The pain stopped. It seemed someone had gate crashed Voldemorts party- and he looked none to happy about it. Before Harry slipped into unconsciousness, he felt some one grab him; and then…nothing.

_**A/N: I know, I'm mean aren't I? LOL.**_

_**I want to keep you all reading, hope this chapters better than the last one. I think it is, please let me know what you all think! Thanks!**_


End file.
